In BAW resonators, electrodes (e.g., contacts, metal patches, etc.) on top and bottom surfaces of a piezoelectric layer provide voltage bias to excite acoustic waves through piezoelectric (and reverse piezoelectric) effect. The bulk acoustic waves of specific frequencies are generated within the resonant cavity between the top and bottom surfaces of the piezoelectric layer to form a resonance response.